Timeline of History
This timeline diverges from that of the real world during the year of 2019. Nevertheless, most of the events of said year remain the same. A few key events are different, marking a significant change in the future going forward. To be added: *More detail for: **African Union **Russia **India & Pakistan **Brazil **Turkey **Canada **United Kingdom **Indonesia **Japan **European Union 2019 *'Jun 20:' Iran's Revolutionary Guard Corps shoot down an American drone claimed to be in Iranian airspace. This is largely seen as an act of aggression from either or both sides that could escalate to war. *'Aug 1:' Indian President Ram Nath Kovind signs a decree decreasing autonomy of the disputed Kashmir region. *'Sep 12:' Per British Prime Minister Boris Johnson's orders in the previous month, the Parliament is suspended until October 31 for full withdrawal from the European Union. *'Oct 6:' The U.S. government announces a unilateral end to military operations in Syria due to the defeat of the Islamic State, passing the mantle to the Turkish military. *'Oct 9:' The Turkish military begins a full-scale invasion of northern Syria with the intention of defeating the Syrian Democratic Forces. *'Oct 31:' With Parliament still suspended and no agreement between the EU and Britain, an emergency scenario of Brexit occurs. *'Nov 8:' Left-wing leader Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, or Lula, is freed from prison, allowing him to return to leadership of a left-wing populist movement in Brazil. *'Nov 10-15:' Pro-democracy demonstrations in Hong Kong evolve into riots in what has been dubbed the "Hong Kong Rebellion." To the dismay of many western observers, the People's Republic of China announces a decision to roll out the People's Liberation Army to crack down on violence in the city. They receive hesitant approval from trade partners such as the EU and Mercosul who wish to soften tensions in Asia. The U.S. government refuses to comment on the matter. *'Nov 15:' The PLA moves into Hong Kong and over the course of the following month restores order to the city. 2020 *'Jan 3:' An American airstrike kills General Qasem Soleimani, commander of the Iranian Quds Force. This is considered the official beginning of the Iran War as American troops are moved en masse into the Middle East and Iranian Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei promises violent retaliation. *'Jan 5:' The Iraqi Parliament votes for an expulsion of all U.S. forces from Iraq after the assassination of Qasem Soleimani. The U.S. resists this and brings more troops to the country, resulting in Iraq being quickly dragged into the Iran War, being largely supported by the Iranian government. *'Feb 10:' Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan announces the defeat of the Kurdish forces in Northern Syria, beginning a standoff between Erdogan and Bashar al-Assad. *'Feb 18:' Boris Johnson announces the devaluation of the British Pound Sterling by nearly 30%, marking a significant economic crisis in the United Kingdom in light of the no-deal Brexit. *'May 7:' Voters across Scotland go to the polls to vote on the issue of Scottish independence. 54% of voters agree with the proposal to create an independent Scottish Republic. Tory leadership refuses to acknowledge this result, calling the vote rigged and asking for an international investigation into the referendum. *'Jul 15:' Voters across the United Kingdom, including the soon-to-leave Scotland, vote for representatives to the Parliament. In a surprise turn, the Conservative Party's popularity drops by 12% of received votes, while the Labour Party wins a plurality. This results in the election of Jeremy Corbyn as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. *'Jul 16:' In Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the Democratic National Convention comes to an end. Marking a significant turn in the political landscape of the nominally left-wing party, the Democrats nominate self-identified socialist Bernie Sanders to the presidency to challenge incumbent president Donald Trump. *'Aug 7:' President Trump announces additional tariffs to the United Kingdom in light of the Labour leadership. Effectively, many American companies end business in the UK while American investors lose confidence in British industry. The economic toll from these three elements cause the ongoing recession to become a depression. *'Sep 4:' Representatives of the Syrian and Turkish governments meet to discuss an end to the Syrian Civil War. President Erdoğan demands the full cessation of all territory north of the Euphrates, justifying that Syrian control over the territory has resulted in the growth of terrorist movements which also pass through to Turkey. Assad is left with no other option but to agree. *'Sep 30:' Voters across Northern Ireland go to the polls to vote on the issue of independence. 39% of voters agree with the proposal of reunification with the Republic of Ireland, while 32% vote to remain with the United Kingdom and 29% vote for full independence. *'Nov 3:' Voters across the United States of America go to the polls to vote for President of the United States. In an unexpected turn, the election results in an historical electoral college tie between Democratic nominee Bernie Sanders and incumbent Donald Trump. The election is to be turned over to the Congress for a vote, slated at December 12. *'Dec 2:' As the date for the Congressional election for President nears, a video is leaked to the Internet of representatives of Democratic Party leadership bribing various politicians to vote for third-place Independent Howard Schultz. The following weeks are met with mass protest from the Democratic base, and several Democratic politicians announce their resignation. *'Dec 12:' Congress votes for President of the United States. An unprecedented, yet predicted result occurs when third-place Howard Schultz is voted into the presidency with support of roughly two-thirds of the Democratic Party and one-fourth of the Republican Party. *'Dec 14:' Amidst mass protest over the result of the Congressional election, over eighty national politicians from the Democratic Party defect. Meanwhile, Republican Party leadership symbolically expels those members who voted for Schultz over Trump. Many of them surprisingly join the Democratic Party, while others resign, and others ignore the criticism. *'Dec 21:' Those Democrats who defected from the party, including Sanders, announce the creation of Labor Party USA. The party's platform ranges from left-wing to far-left, adopting an even more radical message than possible under the leadership of the Democratic Party. 2021 *'Jan 21:' Howard Schultz is inaugurated to the presidency, met with mass protest and record-high disapproval. *'Jan 30:' Jeremy Corbyn announces a state of emergency following widespread rioting and political instability brought on by the depression. He requests a bailout of the British economy from both the European Union and the United Nations. The UN offers a sum of £1.5 billion, while the European Union refuses help, citing Brexit. Nevertheless, the aid from the UN soothes the instability slightly. *'Mar 30:' In Afghanistan, the Taliban announces victory over the federal government in the war following their victory in capturing Kabul and the assassination of most leader figures. This all takes place likely as a result of the U.S. diverting war resources to Iran in the ongoing war. *'May 1:' President Schultz announces a new phase of the Afghan War, with a plan to nearly double the military budget to put an end to the Taliban and bring peace to Afghanistan. *'Aug 1:' As decided by the referendum of last year, Scotland leaves the United Kingdom, causing the formation of the Scottish Republic. The new Scottish parliament under Prime Minister Nicola Sturgeon immediately begins negotiations for admission to the European Union. *'Sep 4:' President Vladimir Putin of Russia is assassinated in Moscow. *'Sep 5:' Putin's designated successor, Dmitry Mendedev, takes the presidency for a temporary time. *'Oct 1:' Without the guidance of Putin, Mendedev is not seen as capable of expanding Russia's power. The presidency is passed on to Igor Strelkov, former leader of the military during the prior invasion of Ukraine. A self-identified nationalist, Strelkov is seen as a symbol of the rise of the international right-wing. *'Oct 27:' King Salman of Saudi Arabia passes away due to health issues following his critial gunshot wound months earlier. His son, Mohammad bin Salman, becomes King of Saudi Arabia within the following weeks, pledging to make major changes to the Saudi throne under his rule, including the ideals of "21st Century Pan-Arabism." *'Dec 1:' As decided by the referendum of last year, Northern Ireland leaves the United Kingdom, becoming a new county of the Republic of Ireland. 2022 *'Jan 1:' Confidence in the European Union reaches an all-time low. However, seeing the results of Brexit, most right-wing parties do not commit to a withdrawal from the union. Instead, MEP's begin to campaign for a weakening of the federal structure of the EU in favor of a looser union. *'Feb 25:' The United Nations Peacekeeping Forces intervene in Kashmir, establishing it as an independent republic free from India, China, and Pakistan. *'May 5:' The Afghan War finally comes to an end. The Taliban is largely defeated except for a few pockets of resistence. A new state has been established in Afghanistan, the Afghan Republic. Most historians consider the Afghan Republic to be a puppet state of the United States. *'Oct 2:' Lula wins the presidential election in Brazil, bringing the left-wing back in a landslide swing victory. 2023 *'Apr 27:' The European Parliament votes for a measure to dissolve all defensive purposes of the European Union, reducing military intel shared between member states and ending the unconditional agreement to military cooperation. This is the first step to reducing the federal strength of the EU. *'Jul 1:' Voters across Belarus go to the polls to vote on the issue of unification with Russia, though turnout is considerably low. Nevertheless, the majority of voters agree with the proposal to join with Russia. However, there were many concerns about transparency of the referendum. *'Aug 14:' A Russian military brigade assassinates the President of Ukraine. This effectively begins the War of Ukraine. *'Dec 1:' Following the referendum, Belarus joins the Russian Federation. 2024 *'Feb 4:' The Supreme Leader of Iran is publicly executed by members of the U.S. military and the Iranian resistence, without trial. While the Schultz administration announces their regret over the crimes committed by the military, the murder effectively ends the Iran War. Over the following months a new government is placed in Iran that is considered a puppet state, just like Afghanistan. *'Mar 17:' The presidential election in Russia takes place. Igor Strelkov, incumbent president from the far-right, wins the election with 85% of the vote. This solidifies his control over Russia and marks the beginning of his indefinite presidency. *'Nov 5:' The presidential election in the United States takes place. Donald Trump is elected to a second, non-consecutive term to the presidency. Resistence to his re-election is split fairly evenly between the Democratic and Labor Party. Schultz, who received the nomination for the Democratic Party, is historically unpopular and ranks once again in third place. 2025 *'Apr 6:' A failed coup in Venezuela is revealed to have been the making of the United States. Venezuelan president Nicolás Maduro claims that the U.S. has effectively declared war with Venezuela, and approves of allowing the military to take action in retaliation. This draws bordering Colombia into the conflict as well and marks the start of the Venezuelan War. *'Apr 8:' With support of the U.S. and Colombia, the Venezuelan opposition officially declares war against the federal government of Venezuela. *'Dec 15:' The War of Ukraine comes to an end. Most of eastern Ukraine is annexed by Russia while the government in Kiev is replaced with essentially a puppet state. 2026 *'May 19:' The São Paulo Forum is pressured by the U.S. to cut all support for the Venezuelan government. While at first the organization's leadership resists, they eventually succumb to the pressure and expel the United Socialist Party of Venezuela to prevent any spread of the conflict to outside of Venezuela. 2027 *'Jan 26:' Global Climate Collapse occurs. A massive ice sheet melts in Greenland, causing major tsunamis across the North Atlantic and raising sea levels worldwide. This coincides with the beginning of years of drought across Africa and western Eurasia. *'Jul 21:' The global stock markets plummet as the climate crisis has had a significant impact on the ability to develop products. Worldwide companies devoted to specific resources, including food, have trouble finding and creating for the masses because supplies have reached a new low. Billions are forced into poverty. State after state becomes increasingly ineffective at governing in the chaos. 2028 *'Jul 1:' Scotland, Macedonia, Albania, and Montenegro are admitted to the European Union. *'Aug 5:' The War in Venezuela is put on hold with an armistice. The country, however, is now split in two. In the west there is the more heavily populated Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela (West Venezuela) and in the east is the newly established Venezuelan Democratic Republic (East Venezuela). East Venezuela is supported heavily by the U.S. and is much richer in resources, including oil. *'Nov 3:' The presidential election is held in the United States. In a surprise victory, Labor Party USA wins the election for the very first time, marking a radical change in the political climate. 2029 *'Jan 21:' President XXXXX is inaugurated to the presidency with massive approval despite the inauguration being met with protests. *'Feb 9:' A coup d'etat is staged in the United States. Mike Pompeo, former Secretary of State, pressures President XXXXX to resign immediately, as he is largely supported by the military and is not afraid to resort to violence to protect American values. The president steps down, and Mike Pompeo is hastily sworn in to become interim President of the United States. *'Feb 14:' The Supreme Court votes 5-4 that Pompeo's coup was legal as a move to protect the U.S. from anti-American threats. *'Feb 25:' President Pompeo resigns from the presidency to pass the torch to Vince Holland, an oil executive and donor to the Republican Party. *'Feb 26:' The House of Representatives votes to impeach President Holland. The Senate does not approve of his cabinet nominations. *'Mar 5:' President Holland puts forward that Congress, and especially Labor, is intensely compromised by foreign agents and anti-democratic leftists. He passes an executive order to declare a state of emergency in the face of an attempted Communist takeover of the U.S. and to dissolve Congress indefinitely. The order is approved by the Supreme Court as well. *'May 18:' Amidst mass protest, an unknown assailant attempts to assassinate President Holland. In response, Holland declares Labor Party USA an illegal terrorist organization and deems that the ongoing protests across the nation against the administration are outlawed as they threaten the American lifestyle and breed violence. 2030 *'Jul 14:' Reflecting on the rapid collapse of centralized third-world governments, President Holland announces a military campaign in West Africa. This operation would involve the invasion of several African countries and establishing powerful governments in these "failed states." This campaign proves, however, to be more gain for the U.S. than out of a desire to establish order. *'Jul 16:' Very few members of NATO are willing to cooperate with the American invasion of Africa. Most stand in opposition to this move, comparing it with the Scramble for Africa, and promise to leave the organization if the invasion is truly carried out. Among those who continue to cooperate with the U.S. are the United Kingdom and Turkey. *'Jul 28:' Despite the international condemnation, President Holland directs a military invasion of Senegal, claiming that he does not need the support of unfaithful allies and that the U.S. will put their interests first, always, from now on. *'Jul 29:' Many nations, including the Netherlands, Germany, Norway, and Italy, announce their immediate withdrawal from NATO. France, Spain, and others offer the U.S. one final warning to stop their operations in Africa before their own withdrawal from the organization. *'Aug 23:' Russian President Strelkov announces a counter-invasion on the opposing side of the African continent to prevent American hegemony over the continent. This, however, is also inspired by his own desire to expand the Russian domain to span the globe. *'Oct 13:' The U.S. successfully establishes their first puppet government in Senegal. *'Oct 30:' The United Nations convenes, without the presence of the U.S. or Russia, to discuss punitive action against the nations leading the "Second Scramble for Africa." In response, President Holland announces that the U.S. will be looking to end cooperation with the UN. *'Dec 1:' King Salman II announces his own domain on Africa after a meeting with U.S. President Holland. This is in cooperation with the United States' campaign for Africa and in Salman II's agenda for a Pan-Arab state formed through military pressure and force. *'Dec 3:' Israel cuts ties with the U.S. after their cooperation with the Saudi Crown, whose ambitions included an invasion of the West Bank. 2031 *'Jan 20:' Russia successfully establishes a puppet government in Somalia. *'Feb 5:' Following the split between the U.S. and Israel, denizens of the Gaza Strip break into a riot with more energy than ever before, demanding an end to the occupation. *'May 5:' The entirety of the African Union declares war on both the U.S. and Russia. This stalls the progress of the Second Scramble for Africa. 2032 *'Jan 1:' The U.S. has successfully established puppet governments in Mauritania, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau, Djibouti, Guinea, and Mali. *'Jan 1:' Russia has successfully established puppet governments in Somalia, Djibouti, and Eritrea. They are in an ongoing armed conflict with Ethiopia. *'Apr 14:' With the ongoing riots in Palestine reaching violent highs, many fear the possibility of a full-fledged war in Israel. Salman II authorizes his military forces to invade Israel and Palestine to establish order in the region, crossing through Jordan who had refused to cooperate with Saudi Arabia. *'Jun 28:' In the middle of the ongoing economic depression, the government of Mexico has been greatly criticized for its cooperation with the U.S. for economic resources. Most observers anticipate an American invasion of Mexico nevertheless as the reach of the Mexican government has weakened during the crisis. The Zapatista Army for National Liberation, rebelling for decades in Chiapas, declares war once more on the United Mexican States, drawing allies from across the country. This marks the beginning of the Second Mexican Revolution. *'Jul 1:' Saudi Arabia is admitted to NATO during what President Holland calls a "new, golden era of the organization." *'Aug 1:' With tensions at a high in the world, war becomes an increasing possibility for all nations. Austrian Prime Minister Marlene Brandt announces a campaign for the formation of a United European Army to defend Europe from war. This is despite the dissolution of all military purposes of the European Union a few years prior. Austria and Germany become the only founding members of the United European Army, which is open for any EU member state to join. *'Nov 25:' Kim Jong-un is assassinated in Pyongyang by YYYYY, a high-ranking military officer. The rest of the Kim family escapes to Hwangwae. For the time being, YYYYY becomes Supreme Leader of North Korea. *'Nov 30:' Kim Yo-jong, sister of Kim Jong-un, declares herself legitimate leader of the DPRK. The Kim government is established in Hwangwae, and supporters of the dynasty rise up against the Pyongyang government. This marks the start of the North Korean Civil War. 2033 *'Jan 1:' The U.S. has successfully established puppet governments in Sierra Leone, Liberia, Ivory Coast, Burkina-Faso, and Ghana. *'Jan 1:' Russia has successfully established puppet governments in Ethiopia and Kenya. *'Mar 3:' Opposition forces rise up in the south of the DPRK to form a resistence government against both the Kim and Pyongyang governments. This is known as the Chagang government. *'July 12:' Paramount Leader of China, Xi Jinping, dies of natural causes. He is immediately succeeded by Hu Haifeng, son of former leader Hu Jintao. *'Oct 20:' A government in the state of Sinaloa declares itself the legitimate government of Mexico. Observers consider the Sinaloa Government to be largely compromised by organized crime. 2034 *'Jan 1:' The U.S. has successfully established puppet governments in Niger, Togo, and Benin. *'Jan 1:' Russia has successfully established puppet governments in Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, and Tanzania. *'May 16:' The Kim government successfully takes back the city of Pyongyang, defeating the Pyongyang Government under YYYYY. The civil war, nevertheless, continues between the Kim Government and the Chagang Government. *'Nov 18:' The military of South Korea begins an operation to restore order to North Korea, invading from the south. They quickly defeat the Chagang government and begin to clash with the Kim government. 2035 *'Jan 1:' The U.S. has sucessfully established puppet governments in the West Congo, East Congo, and Angola. *'Jan 1:' Russia has successfully established puppet governments in Mozambique and Madagascar. The puppet states of the U.S. and Russia now share a border in central Africa, increasing tensions between the two world superpowers for their influence on the continent. *'Jan 14:' Chinese forces intervene in the Korean peninsula in support of the Kim government. Japan, likewise, begins to support South Korea in its invasion of the North. This increases tensions in the east and threatens to bring war between South Korea and China. *'Jun 7:' South Korea successfully takes Pyongyang and pushes further into North Korea. For the time being, they establish a puppet regime as the Republic of North Korea, centralized in Pyongyang. *'Oct 25:' China threatens that any further push into North Korea will be met with retaliation. This ends the North Korean Civil War in a ceasefire, with there now existing three states on the Korean peninsula rather than just two. China occupies the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, now centered in Kanggye, indefinitely. *'Dec 20:' A guerrilla operation in Mexico City allows the Zapatista Army to capture the National Palace. This marks a turn in the Revolution towards the Zapatista front symbolically. The government of the United Mexican States goes into exile in Monterrey indefinitely as the civil war rages on. 2036 *'Mar 19:' As anticipated, the United States begins an invasion of Mexico, justified by the ongoing civil war and the common organized crime. This is commonly regarded as the beginning of the Third World War as the motivator for more nations to get involved. The three factions of the Mexican Revolution temporarily agree to a truce to defend against American imperialism. *'Jul 20:' Russia declares war on Mongolia, justifying this move as "rescuing a failed state." In reality, they intend to further expand their dominion. *'Jul 23:' In defense of their neighbor, and in fear of a Russian invasion of the mainland, China declares war on Russia. *'Jul 28:' Russian and Chinese troops clash in northern Mongolia for the first time. The first battles result in decisive Russian victories. *'Sep 3:' Russia begins a push into China from the northeast. *'Sep 5:' The U.S. completes their invasion of Mexico and continues with a full-scale occupation. They begin their push into Central America and the Caribbean. *'Nov 3:' Russia occupies all of Mongolia. 2037 *'Feb 11:' As the U.S. occupies the majority of North America, they begin their push into Colombia. Brazil threatens military action against the U.S., though most states fear the might of the American military too much to take the risk of declaring war. *'May 14:' The Battle of Beijing ends in a decisive Russian victory, allowing Russia to fully capture the Chinese capital city of Beijing. This massively reduces confidence in the Communist Party of China, who escapes to Shanghai. The Chinese military begins a new tactic to evacuate rural zones and fortify all major urban centers in the north to prevent a Russian advance. *'Jul 22:' Saudi Arabia begins to manifest their ambitions in north Africa with an invasion of Egypt. *'Aug 3:' The International Coalition is formed with Brazil and China as leaders. Over 50 countries join, declaring war on Russia, the U.S., Saudi Arabia, and Turkey. However, most European nations have neglected the option to join the coalition, especially the European Union who does not want to risk the results of conflict with the U.S., their former ally. *'Oct 17:' Noting the existential threat, the U.S. and Russia sign a truce and a pact of military cooperation in Ankara, despite being long-term rivals. This new alliance is known as the Ankara Pact and will persist until the end of the Third World War. 2038 *'Jan 15:' Turkey and Russia begin an invasion of Europe from the east, working in cooperation. This begins with a push through Greece and the Balkans from Turkey alongside a push through the Baltics and Finland from Russia. *'Apr 9:' The United European Army expands to admit many nations of western Europe, but hesitates to accept the nations at risk of Russian or Turkish invasions. *'Aug 17:' The Battle of Bogotá finally comes to an end in Colombia with a Brazilian and International Coalition victory. This begins Brazil's push from the south to liberate the Americas from U.S. occupation. 2039 *'Jan 1:' Turkey has occupied all of the Balkan peninsula up to Romania and Hungary. *'Jan 1:' Russia has occupied all of Eastern Europe up to Poland and Czechia. *'May 13:' Russia declares war on Germany, bringing the United European Army into the International Coalition to go to war against the Ankara Pact. This effectively begins the fall of the Russian Federation as its focus is split between two fronts with very powerful military forces. They begin to devote less resources to the eastern front than the western front, which is a significantly larger and better-equiped army. *'Aug 9:' Now on the defensive, Russia launches its first nuclear weapon on Taiyuan, Shanxi, China. This kills up to 200,000 Chinese troops and over 1,400,000 civilians. *'Aug 12:' The Chinese military retaliates against Russia's usage of nuclear weaponry. A thermonuclear device is dropped on Chita, Russia, which kills 100,000 civilians and destroys a major military base in the vicinity. *'Nov 27:' The Battle to Retake Beijing comes to an end. China decisively defeats Russia in the battle, retaking the capital city of Beijing. 2040 *'May 9:' Brazil has liberated most of North America and prepares an invasion of the U.S. from the south. This begins with the Battle of El Paso, a victory for Brazil. *'May 10:' Having expelled Russia from China, the PLA begins an invasion of the U.S. from the west coast as they push Russian forces towards the west. *'Jun 4:' "Doomsday" takes place. The U.S. launches 20 nuclear weapons while Russia launches 27, coinciding with one another. Most are intercepted before they reach their destination. 5 of the bombs reach their target, at: Salvador, Brazil; Rouen, France; Poznan, Poland; Wenzhou, China; and Peshawar, Pakistan. Over 8,000,000 die, almost all being civilians. *'Jul 1:' Leaders of the International Coalition launch a counterattack in retaliation of Doomsday. Octávio Moreira, President of Brazil, refuses to support the usage of nuclear weaponry, alongside many European leaders. Nevertheless, the offensive takes place. 12 bombs detonate at their destination, most of which were the sites of military operations rather than cities. Five bombs detonate over cities with the purpose of facilitating the later invasions. These cities were: Portland, Maine; Dover, Delaware; and Virginia Beach, Virginia. In Russia, they were: Voronezh and Novosibirsk. While these did facilitate the invasions, 3,000,000 civilians died on that day alongside 500,000 soldiers. *'Jul 29:' The International Coalition captures the city of Los Angeles. *'Aug 5:' The International Coalition captures the city of Dallas. *'Sep 18:' The International Coalition captures the city of Istanbul from Turkey. They then begin a march into Anatolia, but it does not go far before the Turkish government surrenders to the International Coalition to protect the rest of their territory from destruction. *'Oct 21:' The International Coalition captures the city of Riyadh from Saudi Arabia. Saudi Arabia is forced to unconditionally surrender. The Royal Family of Saudi Arabia escapes to an unknown location, and has never again been publicly spotted since that day. 2041 *'Jun 29:' International Coalition forces surround the city of Moscow, which is the practically the last remaining stronghold of Russian power at this time. The Coalition pressures the Russian government to surrender, but they refuse, which forces an invasion of the city. During the invasion, President Strelkov escapes through and unknown route and goes into exile in Afghanistan. Left with no leader upon the capture of the city, the Russian Federation is forced to surrender. *'Jul 5:' The European Union begins an invasion of the United States from the east coast, first landing in Boston, Massachussetts with the Battle of Boston. Being invaded by three fronts, the United States is severely weakened. *'Jul 31:' As the European Parliament votes on a measure to manage the occupation of Russia, most MEPs agree that a unified Europe would be stronger both for the sake of defensive and security purposes. A measure is brought up that would admit Ukraine, Belarus, the Caucasus, and the remainder of the Balkan States into the European Union, which is agreed upon with a margin of 80%. A movement begins among MEPs for a "United States of Europe" as well. *'Sep 21:' The International Coalition captures the city of New York. *'Sep 30:' The European Parliament agrees to unify the European Union as a single decentralized state. This would simplify the peace negotiations upon the defeat of the Ankara Pact and strengthen the united military of the state. However, a considerable chunk of eastern politicians disagreed with unifying the European Union, which would cause troubles later. Marlene Brandt, President of the European Council, becomes the President of Europe. The move was widely popular in the remainder of Europe, however, as confidence in the European Union had significantly risen upon their role in the war. 2042 *'Jan 1:' During the invasion of the U.S. from the International Coalition, nearly 600,000 Americans flee to the Afghan Republic. Most of these are from wealthier families who fear the economic impact of a new regime leading the country as the government of Afghanistan remains loyal to the U.S. ever since the end of the Afghan War. *'Mar 15:' As the U.S. is reaching their last stand, over 100 nuclear weapons are launched from Washington. 98 are intercepted before they can detonate. One detonates miles in the sky above the city of Washington. One is intercepted but crashes and detonates on the city of Charleston, West Virginia. Overall, around 500 die immediately in Washington but the effects of the detonation could remain for centuries. Around 20,000 civilians and 3,000 Coalition soldiers die in Charleston. *'Mar 17:' The International Coalition now surrounds the last stand of the U.S. government in Washington, D.C. The Battle of Columbia thus begins, resulting in a swift Coalition victory against the U.S. After the battle is won, a handful of brigades storm the White House, resulting in the arrest of President Vincent Holland. This forces the surrender of the United States, practically having no resources or men left to fight their war. The war effectively ends. *'Apr 1:' Leaders spanning the globe gather in Brussels to negotiate the terms that come with the Ankara Pact's surrender. 2043 *'Jul 10:' As leaders continue to negotiate the terms of the Treaty of Brussels, many polticians of the European Union protest the proposals of the European delegation to the conferences. Firstly, many eastern politicians disagreed with creating a permanent military alliance with the International Coalition as they would prefer to just see peace across Europe instead. Second, the European delegation proposed the annexation of Turkey as a dependent state of the European Union, which most of the east disagreed with. Finally, they refused to cooperate with an occupation of Russia placed solely upon the EU, as they claimed it would be a waste of resources and soldiers for a country that they have already subjected to so much. One politician compared the harshness on Russia to the Treaty of Versailles, claiming they could rise again in anger. Following this heated parliament session, the eastern states begin to break from the European Union to form their own union-- the Eastern European Union. This complicates the peace process. 2044 *'Mar 18:' The Treaty of Brussels is signed. This causes the formation of the United African Army and the Treaty of Brussels Organization. Furthermore, the United States is split into four zones that will remain occupied by the East EU, West EU, Brazil, and China until 2100. See more about the Treaty of Brussels here. *'May 5:' The West EU, now at peace, creates the Chamber of Monarchs. This is a preservation of the royal families of western Europe, making the unitary state into a constitutional monarchy. The ruling monarch to be "King of Europe" or "Queen of Europe" will be elected by the citizens of the country from the top heirs to the throne. Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, is crowned as the first King of Europe. *'Nov 2:' An anonymous journalist reveals that many members of the U.S. coup government thought to be dead are alive and well in Afghanistan. Michael Durrani, a rich businessman from Seattle, is a growing Afghan politician who has been revealed to have been a collaborator with the coup government. 2045 *'Sep 5:' Hawaii, gained as Chinese territory under the Treaty of Brussels, is established as the Province of Hawaii. 2046 *'Apr 8:' In the middle of protests against the occupation, the West EU stages a coup in all of the states that they occupy, forming the Federal Republic of America. This is effectively a puppet government to the West EU, and in fact is ruled by the Chamber of Monarchs as a direct ruler. The West EU justifies this move by stating that the coup was necessary to preserve the peace in the United States, as political violence was inevitably to break out from the protests. *'Jun 19:' The PRC follows the actions of the West EU to stage a coup in their occupied zone. The Chinese occupied zone becomes the American People's Republic, which also becomes a puppet government to China. This was justified as a move to combat European imperialism in the Americas and bring about socialism to the west. Many begin to fear that the East EU and Brazil will do the same, putting an end to the United States. 2047 *'Jul 4:' The Second Constitution to the United States is published. *'Oct 1:' During National Day celebrations in China, nationwide millions protest. These protests are cracked down upon violently from the start as thousands are taken prisoner. But as the protests continue, the Communist Party is left with no choice but to allow them to occur. 2048 *'Feb 19:' The American Indian Revolutions take place. Leaders of Indian Reservations across America rise up in arms agains the ongoing occupations. Brazil quickly concedes to the demands Navajo and the Oklahoma Union, while the West EU cracks down on the Dakota Rebellion at first. Eventually, they concede independence to the Dakota Union. *'Jul 1:' Michael Durrani is elected to the presidency of Afghanistan. Many fear the implications of having a member of the coup government return to a position of power. *'Nov 3:' The first presidential election in the U.S. takes place since the signing of the Treaty of Brussels. There only remain two major parties: the American National Party and Labor Party USA. The ANP was formed as a coalition between Republicans and Democrats to facilitate the reconstruction of the nation following the war. The ANP wins this first election in a landslide, noting that they are missing much of their left-leaning territory. However, the new president, Nicholas Howard, promises to begin the reclamation of lost land by the end of his presidency in 2057. The West EU and the PRC have taken this as a military threat. 2049 *'Oct 1:' On the National Day ceremony for the centennial of the PRC, over 100,000,000 people march on the streets in protest. This whole situation has been dubbed the "Chinese Revolution." The Unionists, radical socialists and anarchists, are led by Meng Xiuxiu while the Republicans, liberals and pro-democracy activists, are led by Joshua Wong. *'Nov 21:' Hu Haifeng resigns as Paramount Leader of China amidst the mass protests. Xi Mingze, daughter of Xi Jinping, becomes the Paramount Leader of China, noted by many to be less of a party hardliner and more of a moderate. She says that she is willing to concede to some of the factions' demands given that they have popular support, and will open a nonpartisan council in Beijing for Wong, Meng, and their associates to meet with the Communist Party leadership and negotiate. However, Xi gives a deadline of January 1, 2052, when the protests will be cracked down on if no deal is agreed upon. *'Dec 10:' The Republicans and Unionists break any alliances they had as they fail to agree on very many issues. This allows the Loyalists to paint them as indecisive and having no concrete demands. From here on, the Republicans and Unionists will negotiate strictly for their own faction.